Jumanji for the Soul
by Rickolette
Summary: The Strawhats find themselves on the island of Alrios, a place known for it's fortune telling and magical nature. They are invited to eat a free dinner at the island's most prominent restaurant by the owner, Madame Tsul. One catch, they are to play a game of hers after dinner. Watch as the crew slowly unravels as they give in to something they never knew they needed.
1. Chapter 1: The Island of Alrios

Author's Note: This is an M rated fic but the smutty stuff probably starts in the next chapter. Make sure to read this one to understand what the hell is going on.

Jumanji for the Soul

* * *

Quiet. It was quiet. Almost serene. That never happens, not on the Thousand Sunny. Hardly ever for a minute, but after their last adventure, maybe not so unprecedented.

The Strawhat crew had just left the island of Gortpas where they were involuntarily caught up in a web of family and government conspiracy.

Long story short, Luffy ended up punching out some girl's tyrant mayor of a father after an all out crew battle against an elite group of fighters. Turns out, that guy wasn't really her father but her lifelong kidnapper, and they found her real parents in a cave somewhere. Along with mountains of centuries of long lost treasure.

In thanks to the Strawhat crew, the girl's parents offered them a large portion of the riches and Nami nearly choked on her tongue. A feast was held in their honor but they left the next morning in a rush due to some timely marines.

So again, the quiet?

Well earned.

Even their Captain's never ending well of energy had run dry for today, as he was lazily strewn across the figurehead of the the Thousand Sunny. He snored happily as he seemed to still look ahead, waiting.

Usopp, however was the only one unfortunate enough to still be awake, as he was on watch duty. He was nearly falling asleep in the crows nest when he saw something peculiar on the horizon.

"Is that an island?"

He peeked through a telescope to be sure and was instantly awake.

"Oi!" he yelled as slid down from the crows nest, "ISLAND! Everyone up there's an island ahead!"

Luffy's head shot up at the sound of this. That was one thing you could always depend on with Luffy, news of an island will wake him from any stage of slumber.

Nami grumbled as she slammed the door to her and Robin's room open, the latter woman following behind with a a large book in hand.

"Usopp there better be a good reason for all this yelling or I swear I'm gonna..."

"Oi! Nami! Land look it's an island!" Luffy said excitedly. He was hopping from foot to foot happily on Sunny's head.

"Land already? We just left an island, how can there already be another? Though probably a blessing, because of those damn marines chasing us off the last island we visited, we couldn't restock at all." She scratched her head and shrugged, setting out to wake the rest of the crew from their peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Alright, Sanji, first things first. Buy everything we might even think about needing as we are extremely low on food. Take Chopper to help carry things back. " Nami ordered him as she dropped a large sack of berries in his hands.

"YES NAMI-SWAN~! I will not fail you my angel of generosity!" He wailed as he spun in circles.

"Yosh! I'm off then!" Luffy began as he went to launch off the ship, but his journey was cut short by a severe smack on the head by Nami, his arms already having stretched and now dangling behind him uselessly.

"Owww! Nami what the heck?"

"Zoro, you're gonna keep an eye on this one. I don't care what sort of conspiracy is happening on this island, just don't let him get involved!" Nami commanded.

"What? Why do I have to be his babysitter?" Zoro groaned.

"I don't need a babysit-OW NAMI! Cut it out!"

"Because I'll raise your debt if you don't!" Nami replied.

She ignored the mutters of, 'Damn sea witch,' that followed and also the fight that Sanji had subsequently started over Zoro's, 'Shitty marimo etiquette.'

"Heya Franky, wanna go hunt for supplies with me? I started drawing up plans for a new kind of ammo last night! I called it, USOPP FIRE CANON!"

"Sounds SUPER! Oi Nami, can we have a few berries?"

"Fine, but only a little! This is shopping money for me and Robin!"

* * *

As soon as they stepped foot on the island, they all sensed something strange about it. Except for a certain rubbery toddler that was desperately trying to break free of Zoro's iron grip.

They all looked in awe at the entrance to main street. A towering black and glittering structure that yelled ominous, but within greeted them a bustling town of essentially...weirdos. Everyone was dressed in mystical robes of sorts and there were shops upon shops of seemingly "magical" items. Some people walked as though they were in a trance, others seemed perfectly fine, and then there were the few who looked like they were clinically insane. A short old lady came to greet them at the entrance, she glanced warily at their sail.

"Pirates? Are you here to loot us?" She accused.

Luffy smiled. "Nah, we're not that kind of pirate crew, old lady. Where can I find some food?"

Usopp shifted uneasily where he stood as Chopper hid behind his leg. "Hey miss, what's up with this town? It's giving me the creeps!"

The lady gave him a glassy eyed look that had Usopp in a fit before responding.

"This is Alrios, the island of fortune tellers and dark arts. We pride ourselves in our work and we all practice magic in some form. What brings you here?"

"I already told you! Food! We need it! Tons of it! All of it!"

Nami smacked him and Sanji politely explained to the lady their current situation. She understood and something in her expression changed. Something questionable was there, but it was oddly attracting. She stared at each of the Strawhats individually, as if deciding something, though her stare felt as though she was looking right into you. Like she could sense something. The woman nodded her head as if finally understanding a complicated riddle, and looked to Sanji.

"The marketplace is a few blocks down, everything is freshly grown here, but if you're looking for a place to dine, consider Serised. It's a five star restaurant I happen to own, you're welcome to stop by any time after 8 and I'll give your crew a table, free of charge."

"What's the catch?" Zoro asked gruffly.

"When they offer you to play a game, won't you please play it?" She asked innocently. She left without waiting for a response.

_They will come. It is written in their hearts, they will play. _

* * *

It was decided that the crew would meet up at the restaurant by 8 o' clock and take the offer the generous lady had given them. They were to all unload the results of their various shopping exploits on the ship before arriving, and also to dress up. It was a five star restaurant after all, they couldn't just show up in what they always wear.

They approached the building with slight unease. It was perfectly round and closely resembled a dark purple crystal ball of sorts. The sign at the top reading "Serised" in silver cursive letters. Like the entrance to the town, it gave an ominous vibe.

They gathered at the entrance and Nami spoke to the lady at the front desk. She was wise to advise the crew to dress nice, they fell into place perfectly with their surroundings. She and Robin wore similar short black dresses with a red boa for Nami and a blue for Robin. The men were all suited up and somehow Franky managed put on pants for the occasion.

"We met a short old lady earlier today and she told us she'd give our group a free dinner? She said she owned this place..." Nami tried to explain to the unbelieving waitress, but even to her own ears it sounded like a lie. It wasn't until the old woman walked in that they were taken seriously.

"Mara, give these people a VIP room for 8 immediately. They are to dine without charge." She said simply.

With a silent nod, Mara responded, "Yes, Madame Tsul."

The Strawhats followed their waitress through a door at the back of the busy restaurant. The decor resembled the town, mischievous, mysterious, and mystical. The people who dined seemed lively, unlike the citizens they had seen before. Maybe it was for show? It didn't exactly seem like a tourist town.

Through the door was a short hallway of round doors, and their room was as the very end. One by one they filed inside and examined the odd room.

The walls seemed to be covered by purple satin drapes that reached the floor. The only exposed portions of the walls were filled with bizarre paintings. In the center of the room sat a dark wood round table and encircling it were two violet plush benches of sorts with backs to them. The floor was carpeted a deep maroon and it seemed to be of the softest texture. The only decorations were expensive vases of rich colored flowers and an exquisite chandelier that hovered high above the table.

All in all the room looked expensive and everyone on the crew immediately looked to Luffy in worry, as he was already bouncing up and down in the booth seat.

Nami slapped a palm to her forehead, "He's going to break something."

"Take a seat and peruse your menus, once you are ready to order I'll have to ask you to remove any glove wear so I may give you your free palm reading."

"Palm-reading?" Sanji asked because he was entirely interested in having their attractive waitress hold his hand.

"Palm-reading?" Chopper asked because he didn't understand, lifting a hoof up to his face, "Oh..."

"No matter little one, animals can be read in other ways."

In five short minutes the crew was ready to order and Mara took off to set them in. She returned in a few moments and clapped her hands together.

"Great! So who wants to go first?" She asked kindly.

Robin suggested an easy way to decide. "We should go in order of having joined the crew, it would be easy to organize. Captain-san, you would be first."

This won him over and Luffy was bopping up and down in excitement for both food and for his future to be read. He stuck out his hand to the lady who seemed taken aback by what she saw, as he stretched his arm across the table to reach her.

"Great adventures await you and the world will know your name." She smiled.

"ADVENTURE? Really? And the whole world?! Ha! Makes sense since I'm gonna be King of the Pirates! Zoro Zoro! You're next!"

As commanded, Zoro stuck out his palm to the woman who studied it carefully.

"You will win an endless battle, it will be close and if you slack, you will die, but if you fight even when you can't any longer, you will win."

Zoro grinned proudly. "It must be about Mihawk. I know it is."

The fortunes continued in this manner. Nami was told that great riches and notoriety for an impressive feat awaits her. Her eyes turned into berries at the thought.

Usopp was told that his name will be among legends one day, and he will be known for his bravery. Usopp puffed out his chest in pride.

Sanji was told that he will discover something beautiful and impossible, but he must keep it a secret if it is to remain sacred. The All Blue, he presumed. He had hope.

Instead of his palm, the lady read Chopper's antlers. He squealed as he was told that he will aid in a major discovery, but it will be something only he could ever discover. He prayed it would be the cure to death.

Robin was told that a great wisdom will be bestowed upon her, and when she is given the chance, she is to seize it immediately, or it will be lost forever. Robin felt the foreboding nature of her fortune, but knew it was of the gap century.

Finally, it was Franky's turn. His fortune read that he will create something unstoppable and eternal, something that outlives him, and it will be his legacy. Franky knew in his heart that he already has, the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

Dinner was served and everyone was successfully hyped. They were alone in their VIP room, so they felt no need to continue upholding a classy appearance. Dinner was rowdy as ever, complete with chopsticks up the nose and drinking contests and protecting their plates from their exuberant Captain. The dinner was full of song and life, and most of all happiness. Somehow, a mess wasn't made anywhere except for the table and the waitress eventually returned with 8 shot glasses of bright red liquid. As she placed them in front of each Strawhat, she collected their many, many, MANY dishes and carried them out, but Sanji politely stopped her before she left.

"Mara-san, what are these?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, gosh, silly me I forgot you're not from around here. Those are defillers, they're so that your food breaks down faster so you can play the game we offer." With that, Mara exited with their plates.

Chopper was the first to pipe up. "Didn't that old woman say something about a game before? Did she tell us we had to play?"

Franky seemed to recall as well, "Yeah, lady-bro did mention the game but she just asked if we would, I don't think it was a demand. I'm down to play though!"

"It's depends on whether or not Luffy is in a food coma yet." Zoro quipped. On any regular day, he'd be right, but little did he know that Luffy had already downed his shot glass and was bursting at the seams with energy.

"Let's play the game! I wanna know what it is!" He let out as he clapped his feet and hands together.

"W-w-wait Luffy we don't know anything about this game, we should wait until Mara comes back to tell us what we're getting into." Usopp stammered, he's had, I-can't-play-creepy-games-on-this-creepy-island disease, since they docked and it was really starting to catch up with him. His ailment only heightened when their waitress returned to their table with a complex looking game board. She set it down in the center of their table and her eyes suddenly held a sort of terrified urgency but relaxed...knowing? The expression couldn't be placed.

"If you accept to play this game, you must finish it. There are dire consequences if the game isn't played correctly. Everyone in the room is required to participate. I will need to hear a clear, 'Yes,' before leaving you with it," The young lady warned, her tone was serious but also mischievous, and her words struck fear into the crews' hearts, well, some of them.

"M-maybe we shouldn't play! This sounds scary!" Chopper squeaked, Usopp vehemently agreed but Luffy still seemed excited.

"It's a mystery game! We'll play!" He decided, as always, without checking if his friends were also prepared for his. The Strawhats looked to one another in silent understanding and in the lesser members, in fear as well. After a few pondering seconds, they came to the decision, that yes, they will play this game. They each downed their shot glasses and handed them to Mara. Usopp shivered as Franky placed a hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him down.

"Miss, we've decided. Yes, we will play. This game board looks confusing, how does it work?" Sanji asked, studying the board. The waitress simply responded by telling them it's all in the little pamphlet and she left the room. The crew began to restore the color in their faces as the tension dissipated. Mara had them all on edge with her words and now that she left they felt they could speak freely. The first thing Nami did was smack Luffy so hard he flew out of his seat.

"OW OW OW NAMI WHAT THE HECK?"

"I was hoping you'd have the sense to not want to play this psycho game after hearing what Mara said about playing it right!"

"But it's a mystery game!" Luffy wailed. Nami groaned. Franky laughed.

"Oi, Nami, it'll be fine. It's just a board game," Zoro roughly responded, he wanted to get this whole thing over with so he could go home to sleep already. He couldn't care less about it; and all the dark vibes the rest of the crew seemed to so intensely feel bored him. If this was gonna be a challenge, he was ready for it already. Why not just start?

Robin was carefully reading the instructions during this time, absorbing the knowledge and quickly understanding the game. She examined the game board and took note of every detail.

It was a round, mahogany board that had 8 starting places and eight finishing places. The lines crisscrossed and went backwards and all in all looked like a large tangle of pathways, but they all led to the center. In the midst of the finishing places were three decks of cards placed in the shape of a triangle. The cards were separated into three different decks, white, pink, and red. A single odd die was on the side, it went up to eight and was a bright red. In the center of the cards was something that looked like a marble embedded in the board. The pathways were colored black and had red, pink and white squares dotted throughout. Finally, there were the pieces. Eight, again, it seemed to be a theme. A crown, a rock, a cloud, an exclamation point, a heart, a flower of some sort, an eye, and a small boat.

Robin had picked up the eye piece as it drew her attention to it, she examined it to see that is was heavy for it's small size, possibly entirely silver. This would be her piece. She read the instructions further and noted that even if she didn't want the piece anymore, she had to use it. Coming back to reality, she chuckled as she saw Zoro and Sanji fighting as Franky, Usopp, Luffy and Chopper cheered them on. Then there was Nami yelling something about not breaking anything.

"I think I understand how this game works, if you're all ready to play," Robin said quietly. The room stilled and they all returned to their seats immediately, anxious, excited, and terrified all in one.

"First off, we're all to pick a playing piece, the very first piece you touch is now bound to you and you cannot change it, according to the rules. Set it at the starting spot closest to you. I have chosen the eye." She calmly explained.

"Luffy bro, you should have the crown! You can be the SUPER king of the game!" Franky suggested as he picked up the small boat.

Luffy reached across the table to grab the crown, "Zoro you should be the rock!"

Sanji snickered as this until Usopp suggested he should have the heart because all he does is ooze them. It was Zoro's turn to snicker then and another fight was about to start before Nami told them to quit it, as she picked up her piece of choice, the cloud. Chopper picked the flower and Usopp picked the exclamation point. They all set their pieces at a starting place near them.

Robin read off the numerous rules of actually playing the game, "Everyone in the room is to be assigned a number. Turns are to be taken in numerical order. The lowest number rolls the die first and moves their piece accordingly. If they land on a colored spot they are to pick a card from the deck of that color. Turns cannot be skipped unless a card instructs it. Cards cannot be swapped or exchanged. Carry out the action on the card in full to advance. Do not read your card aloud before carrying out the action. All participants who start the game must finish. All people in the room must participate. First one to the end wins, but the game doesn't end until everyone finishes."

"Sounds simple enough, it's just like any board game!" Chopper spoke excitedly, "I wonder what was with all that, 'Dire consequences' talk', this seems like a normal game to me."

"Why does everyone have to finish though? That's a little different, what happens if there's just one person left? Do they keep rolling until they finish?" Franky questioned, though Robin held no answers.

"Unfortunately, that's all the instructions say. As for the numbers, I suggest we do what we did with the palm readings, in order of which we joined the crew."

Everyone quickly gathered what number they were.  
Luffy was 1, Zoro was 2, Nami was 3, Usopp was 4, Sanji was 5, Chopper was 6, Robin was 7, and Franky was 8.

"FINALLY! Can we play the mystery game now!?" Luffy hopped in his seat as he rolled the die, he threw it onto the table and it bounced a bit before landing on 3, a pink square. He excitedly picked a pink card from the center of the board, reading it carefully. He looked confused for a moment before thinking over something. He smiled as he put the card down.

"Oi Nami!" He said. Within an instant, he was leaning across the table. He was also kissing Nami full-on the mouth.

He stayed there for a good few seconds before returning to his seat.

It was silent.


	2. Chapter 2: The Game Begins

Author's Note: To clear up any confusion, this is the seating arrangement currently.

Zoro Nami Usopp Franky

_This is where the table is_

Sanji Luffy Chopper Robin

* * *

The crew sat in shock as Luffy settled back in his seat. "You're next Zoro!" he chirped with an unaffected grin. Nami lifted her hand up to her mouth slowly, her lips felt as though they were on fire and she was paralyzed.

Sanji was the first to speak.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" He screamed, as he literally ignited. He repeatedly slapped the rubber boy on the back of the head, yelling insults.

"Who do you think you are defiling Nami-san's mouth like that! You dirty pervert!" he shouted, as he pressed his foot into Luffy's face.

"OW SANYI! Sbop! Mutimy! My bard told be to!" Luffy attempted to say. The navigator seemed to recollect herself momentarily as she stood up where she sat and also, calmly, questioned him.

"Luffy, would you hand me that card?" she said gently. This struck fear into the pirate captain's heart, as Nami was only ever this nice when she was about to do something cruel. He handed the card over to her and the second she had it, he raised his arms to cover his head, though no blow came. The firey red-head was, in fact, sitting down in her seat looking at the card disbelievingly.

"It says to kiss #3 for at least five seconds..."

Everyone at the table made a mad-grab for the card as they all wanted to get a good look at just what the hell just happened. To everyone's horror, the card did indeed say what she had read. Sanji slowly de-flamed as he lifted his foot off of his idiot captain's cheek. He growled, why wasn't Nami mad at Luffy? What an awful thing to do! How dare he kiss my sweet Nami-swan?

Though she seemed the very opposite of angry. She seemed embarrassed and her face was slowly getting redder, though she attempted to hide it by tucking her face in her boa. Robin chuckled in her corner of the table as though she knew something. Robin always knows something.

This particular something was a something that has been going on since Nami met Luffy. The navigator did not hate that kiss. No, not in the slightest, and if anyone was to ask her about how felt, she would not be able to lie. Her lips tingled and she was blushing so deeply her face entered shades of violet.

Zoro was next to speak. "We started this game, now we have to finish it. Remember the rules? Let's just get it over with."

"LIKE HELL I'm gonna keep playing a game where Luffy had to Nami-swan!" Sanji raged.

"Did you pay any attention at all to the rules ero-cook? It said that you had to carry out exactly what the card told you to do."

"He's got you there Sanji, that's what the rules said...and that lady did say that once we started the game we weren't allowed to quit halfway through or there will be terrible consequences!" Usopp quipped.

The swirly-browed man seemed to be practically brewing in his seat when Robin sprouted an arm near his head, patting his shoulder.  
"It'll be alright cook-san," she spoke, "There's no way out of this now. I would say that hopefully that's the worst of it, but I doubt it."

At these words Sanji bristled, but had restarted his usual antics of twirling over Robin's endless wisdom and kindness. Chopper and Usopp had a different opinion about the darkness of her words; but they've learned to keep quiet about their opinions of the girls with a certain chain smoker around.

Franky, who had been silent the entire time, coughed loudly and picked up the die. "So um, who's next? Zoro right?"

Luffy pouted with his arms crossed, "Yeah, he is, I just said that. Everyone wanted to beat me up instead of listen." He grumbled remarks of mutiny under his breath as he sank in his chair.

"I just did what the card said! What's the big deal? It was just a kiss!"

Nami's looked down to the floor at this but said nothing. Zoro took the dice and rolled a 4. He moved his rock piece to a red square and picked up a red card in forced coolness. Then he choked on his own tongue.

"What the fuck is this shit!? I'm not doing this!" he let out, startling the entire table. Luffy burst into laughter and the man glared at him for it.

Chopper spoke up, "What does it say?"

"He's not allowed to tell us until he does it. We also can't move on until he does." Usopp told him quietly.

The green-haired man's face slowly turned red as he slid of off his suit jacket and undid his tie. It wasn't until he started unbuttoning his white dress shirt that Nami stopped him.

"Oi oi Zoro! What do you think you're doing!?" she squeaked. Zoro huffed agitatedly as he continued to completely unbutton and take off his shirt. He dropped them on the floor next to his seat and grabbed his tie, then re-reading his card. His face grew bright red at the realization that yes, he had to do this. He slammed the card back down on the table.

"Swirly brow, give me your tie." He said, trying to uphold his dignity by insulting the closest idiot. Said idiot scoffed, asking him why the hell should he.

"I need it to fulfill the card's action." Zoro responded simply.

"Tch, fine. Marimo." Sanji spat, attempting to hold up a displeased expression at the fact that said mosshead was naked from the torso up.

Robin quirked her brow, suddenly knowing exactly where this was headed. She sat up straighter in her seat. The rest of the crew watched in anticipation as Zoro proceeded to hesitantly tie his own neck tie around his mouth, like a gag. His cheeks were bright red as he finished. He then began tying Sanji's necktie into a loop and trapping his hands in it, behind his back. He looked utterly humiliated.

"It's your turn, Nami, " he spoke clearly through the gag. A lifetime of fighting with three swords have taught him how to speak around objects in his mouth. The crew was again, in uncomfortable silence. Nami ignored his statement and instead picked up the offending card. She wasn't sure what she was expecting but none the less she was appalled and slightly aroused by what she read.

"Take #5's tie and use your own. Remove 2 layers of clothing. Bind your hands and mouth. Remain until your next turn," she recited shakily. She shifted in her seat and coughed, desperately trying to ignore the display sitting right next to her. She seemed to be the only one bothering to avert her gaze though, as everyone else's eyes seemed fixated on swordsman's unusual current state. The expression ranged from the bemused Robin to the blushing Sanji.

"I like this game! Zoro looks so dumb tied up!" Luffy said in a childish tone. The remark was met with death glares from everyone at the table; except for Chopper who had no idea what just happened aside from Zoro taking off his shirt.

The poor man firmly planted his forehead onto the table top, his hands tied low on his back. He groaned in embarrassment, such a shameful state for his crew to see him in. Now the shirtless-ness wasn't the problem, the crew had to be blind to have never seen him working out without a shirt on before. It was the bindings. Poor Zoro was unfortunately turned on. Now that, that was the problem.

Franky spoke.

"Let's just move on, Lady-bro?" addressing Nami. All but a certain cook redirected their attention to her.

She bit her lip as she picked up the die, rolling a 5. She moved her cloud piece and it landed on a white square. Thoroughly terrified, she lifted a white card up to her face. At first she seemed confused, then, elated.

"Wow, am I lucky or what!" Nami whooped as she threw her card in the air gleefully.

"Oi, Chopper c'mere!" She said happily. Chopper stood up in his seat and scurried across the table where Nami gave him the most enormous hug he's ever experienced. Chopper felt dizzy as he returned to his seat, and he plopped down with a satisfied little,

"Don't act like that makes me happy you jerk!"

Usopp sunk lower in his seat, hoping no one would remember that he was next. Robin was not so polite as to allow that, as she sprung two arms from behind his seat and lifted him up by the armpits.

"It would seem that it's your turn, Nose-san," she said coolly, a touch of mischief in her voice. Usopp shrugged her hands off of him just as they disappeared and he muttered as he grabbed the die. With a quiet shake and a defeated drop, the die landed on a 6. Usopp moved his exclamation point to a pink square. He froze as he recalled that Luffy has also landed on a pink square and for that he had to kiss Nami! The sniper wrapped his hands around his neck and made choking sounds, sputtering out,

"I think I have, 'can't-play-this-game-anymore' disease!"

"Well if you're that sick, then we all might have caught 'doomed-to-be-stuck-playing-forever-because-Usopp's-a-coward disease.'" Sanji was quick to add.

Usopp shuddered and unwrapped his hands from his throat, looking at them like they were magical.  
"I've been cured!"

"What a deadly disease to overcome so quickly!" Chopper beamed.

"Pick up a damn card Usopp," Zoro was getting sick of all this hesitation, the longer people stalled, the longer he had to stay tied up like this.

The sniper caught the hint and grabbed a pink card, sending a dirty look at Zoro during which. He read the pink card with a sense of dread creeping up his throat and his cheeks turned pinker than the card before he put it down.

Without another word, Usopp stood up and shimmied to his left as though he was going to exit the seat, but instead of leaving the table, he stopped in front of Franky and sat in his lap. As instructed, he wriggled a bit and then leaned back against Franky. He kept his arms crossed and to himself almost defiantly. No one dared to speak as Usopp's manner had insinuated that he was not yet done. After another moment of nervous lip-biting, he took in a breath and let out a few short, sensual sighs. Sanji choked on his spit. Luffy's face turned red and he seemed fixated on the long nose sniper.

"What the hell?"

Franky's expression looked almost forcefully blank as he reached down to grab Usopp's card and read it for himself, but the sniper was already repeating it to the others.

"Slide into #8's lap, lean into them. Sigh sexually thrice. Remain until your next turn." He straightened suddenly, then readjusted himself the smallest bit. It seemed to be without reason. Usopp was small. Franky was wearing pants. They were both trying to breath to the best of their ability anyways. It's a naturally occurring thing, it had nothing to do with either of them in specific. The older of the two didn't particularly enjoy his current situation, as he wished that his lap was replaced with the lady sitting across from him. The younger of the two wished he was sitting on a certain rubbery idiot.

The situation was over looked as Sanji non-chalantly picked up the die, rolling it with ease and getting a 7. He moved his heart piece over to a white square. He casually picked up a white card from the deck.

Now, Sanji may have seemed relatively collected at the moment, but truthfully he was wary of what humiliating act he'd be ordered to do. Though he would never admit he was scared, he just rathered he didn't have to be a part of this. Sanji lifted to card up to his one visible eye only to see that the inside of it was purple. He flipped the card over, noting that the back was still white. He assume the white deck had purple cards in it as well.

He turned it over once again to read his sentence, when he, for the second time in just a few short minutes, choked on his spit. He stared at the card in his shaking hand with eyes the size of saucer plates. He had thought he knew how sexually provocative the game could be. Clearly he was vastly unaware as he put his card on the table face-down, covering his mouth.

He itched for a cigarette, it would have done wonders to calm his nerves. Unfortunately, he felt that smoking here would be a fire hazard; seeing as every inch of wall and floor were covered in something flammable. Sanji stood up.

"Are we sure we absolutely have to play this game? I mean c'mon, we could handle any, 'Dire consequences,' that come our way," he weaseled. He was met with the four glares of previously affected victims to the game and grumbled, his chest feeling tight.

Still standing, he shimmied out of his seat completely and walked around the table to Zoro, who's head was still pressed against the table. He turned to face the approaching cook. They stared down each other a moment before Sanji unwrapped his bindings.

"What was that for, curly brow? I was supposed to keep them until it was my turn again." Zoro chastised, though secretly glad to be out of that humiliating position. Sanji hesitated a moment as Zoro rubbed at his wrists, waiting. The whole table was waiting.

"Robin-chwan, cover Chopper's eyes for me, would you?" The blonde asked, pleadingly. Robin complied regardless Chopper's protests, she wrapped two hands around his head and covered his view completely.

Sanji took a breath before straddling Zoro's lap.

"Oi, shit-cook, what're yo-" The swordsman wasn't allowed to finish his sentence as Sanji's mouth had latched itself to his. At first, Zoro felt the need to shove the bastard off of him, but he couldn't deny that the moron was a fantastic kisser. Zoro felt himself melt into the other man, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck. Sanji kissed him deep and roughly, running his hands through Zoro's hair and grinding his hips into him. Both men let out soft moans of pleasure as they proceed to feel up the other. It wasn't entirely because the card said so, and you could tell.

Nami covered her eyes. Usopp's jaw hit the table. Luffy looked confused. Franky was awestruck. Robin seemed amused. Chopper was pouting as he couldn't see anything.

They display continued for a few more seconds before they separated, panting and pressing their foreheads together. Both of their faces were red as Zoro was completely at a loss for what just happened. Sanji hadn't expected him to kiss back, so he too was at a loss for words. He swallowed a large knot in his throat and bit his bottom lip, looking away but still on the swordsman's lap, as if afraid to leave.

Said marimo whispered something in the cook's ear and he hissed at the sentence that failed to reach past his ears to the rest of the crew.  
The blonde picked up his card again, clearing his throat before speaking. His voice cracked slightly and shook.

"Straddle #2 and french kiss him/her. Essentially, make-out for at least 30 seconds."

"Robin let me go now! Sanji are you okay? You sound hurt! Robin!" Chopper squawked. Robin complied, her arms evaporating into a dust of petals. Chopper whipped his head around Luffy to his left to asses the current situation. He seemed unimpressed.

"Well even I saw that one coming."

Sanji grew impossibly redder as Chopper's words reached his ears, leaning away from the man below him in bashfulness. The swordsman wrapped his arms around the thinner man's neck possessively and pulled him forward again. Sanji held no protest, he looked quite cozy.

Luffy let out an enormous laugh that he must have been holding in for ages; considering how booming it was when it was released. Once it had erupted from his throat he couldn't stop it. He laughed and laughed and laughed, to his crew's utter amazement. All it took was Nami joining in to start a domino effect on the crew. Franky slammed his fist against the table, effectively shaking it as he guffawed. Sanji and Zoro remained enlaced in each other as they laughed so hard their stomachs hurt. Chopper was lying on his belly on the table flailing his arms and legs, wriggling about like a worm as his high-pitched squeaks filled the room. Usopp leaned back on Franky and was bursting at the seams. Even Robin was allowing herself to smile, which was a rare but lovely sight.

Soon enough, everyone was just about gasping for breath as tears streamed down their faces, the reality of their current situation setting in. What an odd place to be, what an odd thing to be doing. What simple things to predict and notice and love! The laughter slowly tapered off but few found themselves still letting out small snorts of giggles.

Usopp dug out a few berries and handed them over to Nami, who swiped them away greedily. The interaction went unnoticed, as Usopp was in too good a mood to complain. It had only been a few berries, and honestly, Usopp knew from the start he was going to lose. The first mate and the chef were bound to wisen up about their feelings sooner or later.

Franky was again, the first to really speak.  
"Well that just happened," he said, still suppressing a few chuckles that threatened to roll out of him. He wiped a tear from his eye and smiled.

"You know, I don't know what's going on with this mystery game, but it's funny and I like it," Luffy smiled brightly, still filled with humorous energy. Nami's heart fluttered momentarily but she shoved it down.

"Well said, Captain. Come what may, let's take this game by the horns," Zoro smirked back, readjusting Sanji in his lap.

The crew all sounded off a clear, "Agreed!"

Chopper slid back off the table and grabbed the die, it was his turn and he was excited now more than ever. His heart had been filled with apprehension for his turn previous the bought of, "Who even cares anymore?" the had just occurred. Whatever he had to do, he was ready and honestly, he didn't care for what.

He let go of the red die and it spun a bit on the table before landing on an 8, he had somehow managed to roll the highest number available. He smiled with pride, he'd be winning in no time! Chopper moved his flower piece up 8 places and it landed on a black square. He cocked his head to the side, that's the first time that's happened.

"What do you do if you land on a black square, Robin?" he asked. The archeologist picked up the pamphlet she left in front of her during the game, opening it up and trying to read about what a black square does. Strangely enough, the instructions held no answers.

"I suppose it's just a regular square, meaning you don't get a card and the turn is over. The pamphlet says nothing about a black...square..." Robin trailed off as her eyes were drawn to the black marble in the center of the board. She has previously disregarded it as mere decoration. After first noticing it she had not thought to bring it up as it seemed trivial. Only now did she realize that as embedded in the board it was, it was slowly turning over in circles.

Chopper followed her line of sight and stared at the marble quizzically, the rest of the crew leaning forward to try and see what had the pair so distracted. The marble tossed and turned almost violently in it's confined space until smoke seemed to rise from it.

"AHHH! WE SET THE BOARD ON FIRE!" Usopp wailed, leaping off of Franky's lap and ducking under the table.

"Oi Usopp! I don't think you were supposed to move yet!" Franky protested. As light-hearted as he was about this game now, this new occurrence had set him on edge, he didn't want anything happening to the sharpshooter just because he got scared of a little fire.

The smoke steadily rose from the board, unlike the chaotic way as it would of a regular fire, but in a pointed, purposeful way. Like a rope, it began wrapping around Chopper.

"HELP! IT'S GOT ME!" He squeaked, arms over his head in terror. Robin was frozen in her seat and the rest of the crew was at a loss for what to do.

Luffy jumped up and pulled at the smoke, but of course it was a fruitless effort. The smoke had entirely encased Chopper and had silenced his pleas for help. They all sat in apprehension. Something was coming. The figure that was Chopper's outline seemed to morph under the screen of smoke. It lengthened and thinned and pulled. The shape itself was changing underneath. Eventually, the smoke faded.

The crew stared in shock as the last wisps of black disappeared into the air.

Chopper was nowhere to be found, instead in his seat sat a young man.


End file.
